1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone interface device and system and, more particularly, to a device and system that allows the transmission of recorded audio files over communication channels, as well as facilitating the recording of audio files on a suitable medium.
2. Background Information
In present day business, the accurate transfer or sharing of recorded information is extremely important. It is important that each individual in a sales force provide consistent information to prospective buyers for any and all of your company's product lines. Although it is preferable to contact prospective buyers in person, time constraints and the high cost of travel makes telephone contact and verbal presentations an attractive alternative. In another situation, a company often needs to provide training to those employees working at remote, on-site locations. Again, consistency in the training and associated information provided to such employees is paramount. These types of situations also arise in all levels of governmental organizations as well as private or public nonprofit organizations.
Thus, there is an unmet need for a cost effective system to provide for the above-described needs for both the private and public sectors of the economy.
Applicant has devised a device and a system for the accurate transfer or sharing of recorded information using readily available communication devices in cooperation with a device that allows the transmission of recorded audio files over communication channels.